


L♥ki

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Когда-то Тор собственноручно зашил рот Локи. Так было надо, Локи это понимает и не винит брата. Но Тор до сих пор просит прощения. Не словами. Словами он не умеет.Если твой брат Бог Плодородия...





	L♥ki

[ ](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/179565351467)


End file.
